borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grinder
Preliminary testing The following appear to be grindable: * Three items of the same type and rarity. * Two weapons and a grenade mod of the same rarity. The following appear to be not grindable: * Items of different rarity. (Edit: not so sure now.) * Two weapons and a shield. * A weapon, shield, and grenade mod. --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 11:26, October 14, 2014 (UTC) My observations: *If at least two of the 3 are of a particular weapon type (assault rifle, pistol, etc), a weapon of that type is produced. Otherwise, the weapon type is random (isn't limited to what was input, eg. an assault rifle, an SMG and a rocket launcher can make a shotgun) *The resulting item's level is the average of the input item levels, rounded down. *VERY annecdotally, based on my gut feeling, I get an improved rarity about 1/3 or 1/4 of the time (without moonstone). *Parts, elements, etc appear to be fully random no matter what the input. I haven't tried testing with three almost identical inputs. Worth noting: At least in my game, the weapons provided in the grind tutorial were: A torgue assault rifle, another tourge rifle identical except for the stock, and a scav rifle identical in parts to the first rifle. I got back a torgue rifle with a stock that matched none of the inputs. So some parts / manufacturer may be related. More testing is needed. Ekimekim (talk) 05:02, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :*Your first observation appears to be correct, or at the very least 2 of an item has a very higher chance of producing that item. I'm assuming for now it will always produce the majority unless someone provides evidence to the contrary. You are also correct that the type of weapon when using three different types is not limited to the types used. I am however wondering if the types used have any influence on the chances of those types, that is if I grind an AR, SMG, and RL am I more likely to get a RL then if I grind a AR, SMG, and Shotty, or are the chances always the same. :*The level does appear to be the average of the input items rounded down. I do wonder however if this holds true for the legendary recipe, the purple re-roll, and for 2+1 recipes. Any confirmation on this would be appreciated. I've heard the legendary is the lower of the two legendary levels, any know if this is true? For now I'm assuming it's lowest of two legendaries, and average for the rest. :*My experience I get improved rarity most of the time without moonstone. Would be nice to find out the ratio. Good thing to look into. : BoredDan (talk) 19:36, October 17, 2014 (UTC) According to reddit, two oranges + one purple produces an orange of the purple's type. Not sure if this holds for lower rarities too. --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 08:49, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :Just some help, I stuck in 3 purple pistols and it wouldn't let me grind them. In my experience the only way to grind is if all three items are blue or lower and exact same types, no mixing or matching. The result is random of either one rarity higher or equal to the ground items.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 06:32, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :Its a lock system, Lycos; Its so people don't abuse the Golden Chest and just grind the stuff. InfinitysCross (talk) 06:36, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Recipe List I added a reciped list table with all recipes that I know of. Most of these come from ZiggyD's Compendium but the rest of the information is from personal testing cross referenced with research on forums and reddit. Feel free to change anything, or fix any errors. I wasn't sure on how best to display the information, I put each rarity in it's own category, though I suppose it could be re-done to have one recipe for desired type rarity increase and one for random type. I just didn't know how to display that best where it's easy to decipher. I'm not particularly attached to any of this, I just wanted to get something started. Any input would be appreciated. BoredDan (talk) 17:55, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :nicely done. ty. 19:19, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Things To Test/Add I'm compiling a list of things that need to be tested/discovered and added to this page. Feel free to post any testing results you come up with or information you find on these subjects. Also feel free to mention anything missed here. I figure this page will be an important end game resource as players try to get the best weapons, thus it should be as thourough as possible while remaining consise and easy to understand. So I figure some organization/direction would be nice. BoredDan (talk) 20:07, October 17, 2014 (UTC) I feel that if this takes up too much space somebody should move it to a personal page instead of the talk page... InfinitysCross (talk) 23:46, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Moved to a blog post at User_blog:BoredDan/Grinder_Page_TODO as per recommendation. BoredDan (talk) 02:57, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey I updated the list with some of the results of further testing, as well as some more in the To Add section. Most of the questions answered are in the notes section with some supporting quotes. Feel free to comment on anything I missed or got wrong. --BoredDan (talk) 19:08, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Purple re-roll recipe Not having luck with the 1 Purple + 2 Blues. I'm trying it with a Purple Shotgun that was created by grinding, and no combination of blues is working with it so far (tested both shotguns and mix). AresRC (talk) 23:45, October 17, 2014 (UTC) I'll add a note that this one needs more testing. I've seen some other comments on it around. Have not personally tested this one. BoredDan (talk) 01:14, October 18, 2014 (UTC) This is removed from ZiggyD's Compendium which was the only reason I kept it on there with conflicting reports. As such I've removed it from the list unless I get some evidence to the contrary. BoredDan (talk) 03:37, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Luneshine buffs *Damaging enemies restores (number) O2 List any buffs you come across here for reference, and to help decide if we can stick it in the Grinder's page or a separate page. HybridDragoness (talk) 06:18, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Bonus EXP InfinitysCross (talk) 06:21, October 18, 2014 (UTC)